Andy Samberg
Andrew David "Andy" Samberg ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Produzent und Stand-Up-Comedian. Er ist Produzent der Serien Brooklyn Nine-Nine und verkörpert die Rolle des Detectives Jake Peralta. Ebenso ist Samberg Gründungsmitglied der Comedy-Gruppe The Lonely Island. Im Deutschen wird er von Marius Clarén gesprochen. Leben folgt... Filmografie Filme *1999: Monkey Versus Robot (Kurzfilm) als Monkey *2001: White Power (Fernsehkurzfilm) als Ardy *2004: Comedy Central Laughs for Life Telethon 2004 (Fernsehfilm) als Stuart Magnolia *2004: Channel 101 (Fernsehfilm) als Johnny Rice *2005: Awesometown (Fernsehkurzfilm) als Gastgeber *2007: Nature of the Beast (Kurzfilm) als Leo *2007: Hot Rod - Mit Vollgas durch die Hölle als Rod Kimble *2008: Nick und Norah - Soundtrack einer Nacht als Obdachloser *2009: Trauzeuge gesucht! als Robbie Klaven *2011: Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen als Quincy *2011: Der perfekte Ex als Gerry Perry *2012: Celeste & Jesse Beziehungsstatus: Es ist kompliziert! als Jesse *2012: Der Chaos-Dad als Todd *2012: The Watch - Nachbarn der 3. Art als Casual Wanker #1 *2013: Kindsköpfe 2 als männlicher Cheerleader *2013: Die To-Do-Liste als Van *2014: Bad Neighbors als Toga #1 *2015: 7 Days in Hell (Fernsehfilm) als Aaron Williams *2016: Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping als Conner *2017: Take the 10 als Johnny *2017: Brigsby Bear als Eric *2017: Michael Bolton's Big, Sexy Valentine's Day Special als Kenny G *2017: Tour de Pharmacy (Fernsehfilm) als Marty Hass Serienauftritte *2003: Ignition Buzz TV Countdown (Kurzserie) als Stinger *2003-2004: The 'Bu (Kurzserie, 7 Episoden) als Aaron *2005-2018: Saturday Night Live (140 Episoden) als verschiedene Rollen *2005: Arrested Development (1 Episode) als Bühnen Manager *2008: Shutterbugs (Kurzserie, 3 Episoden) als Jonathan *2008: Human Giant (4 Episoden) als Jonathan *2008-2009: Saturday Night Live: Weekend Update Thursday (3 Episoden) als verschiedene / junger Reporter / David Kip *2008: Water and Power (TV Series short, 1 Episode) als Andy *2010: Das Sarah Silverman Programm (1 Episode) als Troy Bulletinboard *2010: Parks and Recreation (1 Episode) als Carl Lorthner *2012-2014: Cuckoo (7 Episoden) als Cuckoo *2012 Portlandia (1 Episode) als Andy *2012 30 Rock (1 Episode) als Andy Samberg *seit 2013: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (112 Episoden) als Jake Peralta *2014: The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (1 Episode) als junger Higgins *2015: The Eric Andre Show (1 Episode) als Eric André *2016: Party Over Here (1 Episode) als The Lonely Island *2016: New Girl (1 Episode) als Jake Peralta *2017: Lady Dynamite (2 Episoden) als Andy Samberg Synchronisation *2005 House of Cosbys (Fernsehkurzserie, 2 Episoden) als Cosby Team TriOsby *2008 Space Chimps - Affen im All als Ham (Schinken) *2009: Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen als Baby' Brent *2009, 2011: American Dad (2 Episoden) als Antichrist / Ricky the Raptor *2010: Freaknik: The Musical (Fernsehfilm) als Chad *2011-2017: Abenteuerzeit mit Finn und Jake (3 Episoden) als Party Pat / Party Splat / Slime Doorman / Bär#1 / Rap-Bär#1 *2012: Hotel Transsilvanien als Jonathan *2012: SpongeBob Schwammkopf (1 Episode) als Colonel Carper *2013-2015: The Awesomes (3 Episoden) als Belgium Waffler / Sea-Man / Kid Crab *2013: Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen 2 als Brent McHale *2015: Major Lazer (2 Episode) als Dr. Nerd / Bass Drop *2015: Hotel Transsilvanien 2 als Jonathan *2016: Störche - Abenteuer im Anflug als Junior *2016: Pigeon Toady's Guide to Your New Baby (Kurzfilm) als Junior *2017: Master of None (1 Episode) als Nicolas Cage *2017: Puppy (Kurzfilm) als Johnny *2018: Bob's Burgers (1 Episode) als Brett *2018: Hotel Transsilvanien 3: Ein Monster Urlaub als Johnny Videos *2004: The Lonely Island: Just 2 Guyz (kurz) als Steve *2006: The Lonely Island: Natalie's Rap (kurz) als Carl *2006: The Lonely Island Feat. Justin Timberlake: Dick in a Box (kurz) als Sänger *2008: The Lonely Island: Hero Song (kurz) als Held *2008: The Lonely Island: Space Olympics (kurz) als Space Olympics Singer *2008: The Lonely Island: Ras Trent (kurz) als Ras Trent *2008: The Lonely Island: We Like Sportz (kurz) als Steve *2009: The Lonely Island Feat. T-Pain: I'm on a Boat (kurz) als Andy Samberg *2009: The Lonely Island Feat. Rihanna: Shy Ronnie (kurz) als Shy Ronnie *2009: The Lonely Island Feat. Will Ferrell & J.J. Abrams: Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions (kurz) als Sänger *2009: The Lonely Island Feat. Justin Timberlake: Motherlover (kurz) als Mann *2009: The Lonely Island: Like a Boss (kurz) als Interviewter *2010: Darker Side of Green als Moderator *2010: The Lonely Island Feat. Rihanna: Shy Ronnie 2 - Ronnie & Clyde (kurz) als Shy Ronnie *2010: The Lonely Island Feat. Akon: I Just Had Sex (kurz) *2011: The Lonely Island Feat. Lady Gaga & Justin Timberlake: 3-Way (The Golden Rule) (kurz) *2011: Sesame Street: Elmo's Shape Adventure *2011: The Lonely Island Feat. Nicki Minaj & John Waters: The Creep (kurz) als Creep *2011: The Lonely Island Feat. Michael Bolton: Jack Sparrow (kurz) als Andy Samberg *2018: The Lonely Island: Natalie's Rap 2.0 (kurz) als Carl Produktionen Filme *2001: Ka-Blamo! (Kurzfilm, executive producer) *2001: White Power (Fernsehkurzfilm, producer) *2002: Stork Patrol (Kurzfilm, executive producer) *2003: Regarding Ardy (Fernsehfilm, producer) *2004: Football Town (Kurzfilm, producer) *2004: The Backseatsman (Kurzfilm, producer) *2004: Channel 101 (Fernsehfilm, producer) *2005: My Pants (Kurzfilm, executive producer) *2005: B.P.D. (Fernsehkurzfilm, executive producer) *2005: Awesometown (Fernsehkurzfilm, executive producer) *2015: 7 Days in Hell (Fernsehfilm, executive producer) *2016: Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping (producer) *2017: Brigsby Bear (producer) *2017: Tour de Pharmacy (Fernsehfilm, executive producer) *'(announced)': MacGruber 2 (producer) Serien *2003: Ignition Buzz TV Countdown (Kurzserie, executive producer) *2003 - 2005: The 'Bu (Kurzserie, executive producer - 8 episodes) *seit 2013: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (producer - 112 episodes) *2016: Party Over Here (executive producer) *2017: I'm Sorry (executive producer - 10 episodes) *2018: Alone Together (executive producer - 8 episodes) *'(pre-production)': PEN15 (executive producer - 10 episodes) Videos *2004: The Lonely Island: Just 2 Guyz (kurz, executive producer) *2009: The Lonely Island Feat. T-Pain: I'm on a Boat (kurz, executive producer) Regie *2013: Between Two Ferns with Zach Galifianakis (TV Serie, 1 Episode) *2005: Awesometown (Fernsehfilm) *2004: The Backseatsman (Kurzfilm) *2003: Regarding Ardy (Fernsehfilm) *2001: White Power (Fernsehkurzfilm) Trivia *Andy begann irgendwann zwischen den Szenen das Wort "Cool" sehr häufig und schnell hintereinander zu sagen, um seine Kollegen zu amüsieren. Kurz darauf war Peraltas Phrase "Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, ..." auch in der Serie zu sehen. https://twitter.com/melissafumero/status/1003745841759248385 Social Media 100px|link=https://www.facebook.com/thelonelyisland 100px|link=https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1676221/ 100px|link=https://www.instagram.com/thelonelyisland/ 100px|link=https://www.snapchat.com/add/tliboys 100px|link=https://twitter.com/thelonelyisland 100px|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/thelonelyisland Weitere Darsteller Nachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Hauptbesetzung Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Männlicher Hauptdarsteller